Tell Her You Love Her
by Morgan99948
Summary: Takes place at the end of the season 3 premiere in the hospital. This is how the ending should've happened. *An Olicity one-shot*


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So this is just a short one-shot of what I wished would've happened after the Olicity kiss in the premiere. I hope you like it!:)**

"The second I looked at her, everything changed. My whole universe, it changed."

Oliver listened to Diggle's words. Those words had meant something to him. He watched Felicity. She wore the biggest smile on her face as she watched the newborn in Lyla's arms.

"You were right." Oliver turned to Diggle. He smiled and hugged his best friend tightly. His eyes traveled back onto the blonde. She glanced at Oliver and smiled. How could somebody be so beautiful?

After spending some time with the happy couple, Oliver and Felicity walked out of the room and left Dig and Lyla alone with their daughter.

"She's beautiful." Felicity spoke softly.

"She is. We need to talk." Oliver walked ahead of her by a few steps.

"I don't want to talk. Which for me I know is a little unprecedented. But, as soon as we talk it's over."

They froze in the hall and locked eyes. Oliver had the guiltiest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I thought that I could be me and the Arrow. But I can't. Not now. Maybe not ever."

"Then say never. Stop dangling maybes. Say it's never going to work out between us. Say you never loved me. Say-"

"Felicity." Before he knew what he was doing, he was cupping her face and his lips were on hers. He was relieved to feel her warm lips and breath against his skin. He had imagined kissing her before. There was always moments when he had come close to actually doing it. When he was in the second foundry and he was going to surrender to Slade, he wanted to kiss her so bad. It would've been a goodbye kiss. He regretted not kissing her before he left. He also wanted to kiss her when he told her he loved her for the first time. Right then he realized how much he really did love her and she was the most important thing to him. It wasn't something just to fool Slade. But kissing her now, the reality topped the fantasy.

As much as he didn't want to, he finally pulled back. He locked eyes with the bright blue ones as he held her smooth cheeks. She looked stunned.

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you." He couldn't handle her saying that last part. That part was like an arrow to his heart.

"I was never entirely sure you meant it that night, when you told me." The words came out quietly.

"Felicity Meagan Smoak, you don't see yourself the way I do."

"And what exactly would that be? Because I'm pretty sure all I am is the geeky computer girl." She wore a small smirk.

"You are perfect. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, you were the only person I really saw since I returned to Starling City. I came to you with my first ridiculous lie and you obviously didn't believe it. But, you accepted it. You chewed on your red pen and you saw past the playboy smile. You trusted me and you couldn't understand why, but you still did. I knew I could trust you and I shared my secret with you when I was in danger. You babble and say the wrong things but I love that about you. You're brave and strong and you have the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met. You're not just my partner, you're more."

"Oliver-" She began but he cut her off again.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you. But it was too dangerous. All I ever wanted to do was protect you. Your safety has always been my top priority. But, I can't deny this anymore. You're the light I've been holding onto. Felicity, I love you." Tears swelled up in her eyes and she began to smile. She suddenly pushed up on her tippy toes and reached for his lips. Her lips were warm and insistent over his. She pulled back and gazed in his eyes.

"I love you, Oliver Queen." She whispered to him.

"I love you Felicity Smoak."

**Author's Note: I had to do it guys. The season three premiere left me emotionally struck. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


End file.
